


Night Sky

by lrhaboggle



Category: Frozen (2013), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Aurora Borealis, Crossover, Elsaba - Freeform, Northern Lights, Short, angsty, connection, idk - Freeform, more character comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Two girls, both shunned by the world and left entire on their own, find solace in the celestial Heavens. At least there, in the night sky, they are not judged or dismissed, nor are they hated or feared. In the beautiful, shining night sky, they are free.





	Night Sky

Elphaba stared sadly up at the night sky. It seemed like her whole life was destined to be miserable one. She had been born with green skin, lost her mother only a few years later, acquired a sister who had been born crippled, was stuck living with an abusive father, was bullied everywhere she went because of her green skin, and then lost the few friends she'd actually managed to make because the man whom she once considered her hero had since turned out to be a complete and utter scumbag, forcing her to go deep into hiding. Now, here she was, living in squalor, hated and hating, not a single one of her goals ever accomplished. All she was now was wicked.

Her one and only consolation in this nightmarish thing she called life was the night sky. It was the one and only constant, consistent thing in her life, aside from disappointment, of course. For as long as Elphaba could remember, the night sky had been there for her. Whenever life got hard (or, rather, in her case, harder) she would just look up into that vast, starry blackness and escape. She would dream of a better life there, in the heavens, and for some reason, the night sky always made her feel so much better, happier and stronger. There was something mystical, magical, about the endless darkness that covered her each and every night like a blanket, or a shield. And that blackness was so breathtakingly beautiful when it was flecked with silvers stars and a large, full, round, white moon.

Had anybody seen Elphaba gazing so peacefully and happily at the night sky, they wouldn't have recognized her. No longer was she the ugly, scary, mean, witchy hag that cackled and cussed her throat out. And no longer did she stalk around with bitterness in her now-twisted heart. Instead, they'd see a happy, eager, honorable, sweet, young girl. They'd see her old self. Her pure self. Her happy self. Her free self. The one that was untouched by the cruelties of the world. There, she still dared to dream of a better life where she was loved. Such bittersweet dreams with the night sky had followed Elphaba all her life and carried on to the end of it. So there on the castle roof, sat a green girl with black hair, bonding with her only friend. The night sky. The moon was full tonight, and its gaze was so white and bright that, just for a moment, so was Elphaba. Her skin color could no longer be seen clearly as it bathed in the moonlight, and her black hair was able to completely turn around, looking pearlescent under the bright light of the moon.

ooo

Elsa stared sadly up at the night sky. It seemed like her whole life was destined to be miserable one. She had been born with ice powers, nearly killed her little sister with them, lost her parents only 10 years later, was stuck living a life of total solitude, had no friends, and was forbidden from ever revealing her true self to anyone, lest her ice powers scare them away, or kill them. So here she was, living totally alone. Not a single friend or family member to save her from herself. It was just her. Hated and hating.

Her one and only consolation in this nightmarish thing she called life was the night sky. It was the one and only constant, consistent thing in her life, aside from disappointment, of course. For as long as Elsa could remember, the night sky had been there for her. Whenever life got hard (or, rather, in her case, harder) she would just look up into that vast, glowing rainbow of light and escape. She would dream of a better life there, in the Aroura Borealis, and for some reason, the night sky always made her feel so much better, happier and stronger. There was something mystical about the glowing lights that danced in the heavens, shining with every color of the rainbow and igniting the sky in a breathtakingly gorgeous fire. It almost looked magical. And it was the only type of magic Elsa did not despise. Elsa spent hours gazing dreamily into the mystic and frosty sky where she was lost in the beauty and hope that the bright, dancing colors brought to her fragile heart. For once, she was free and nobody was in danger of her. She spent most of her nights like this since her days were so empty.

Had anybody seen Elsa gazing so peacefully and happily at the night sky, they wouldn't have recognized her. No longer was she the lonely little girl who never left her room and had no friends. Nor was she the bitter and depressed woman that had a perpetual hunger in her eyes and a perpetual frown on her face. Instead, they would've seen a happy, eager, hopeful, loving, sweet, young girl. They'd see her old self. Her pure self. Her happy self. Her free self. The one that was untouched by the cruelties of the world. There, she still dared to dream of a better life where she was loved. Such bittersweet dreams with the night sky had followed Elsa all her life and carried on to the end of it. So there on the castle roof, sat a young princess, bonding with her only true companion. The night sky. The night seemed to cloak her snowy hair in its protective shadows and the blazing flames in the sky would touch her skin and turn it green.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: More Elphaba=Elsa, inspired off the idea that Elsa looks up at the Northern Lights and, somehow, the light flickers off her skin and makes it look green, because symbolism and parallels and stuff. LOL.


End file.
